


Deals

by Notmarysue



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Canon Compliant, DMA and Von Nazi are the worst, DMA is kind of trying to help though, Deals, Gen, Light Angst, Like...the tiniest bit, Mid-Canon, Plothole Fill, Tatiana can't catch a break, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Tatiana is used to making deals to survive. Her family was never supposed to be involved.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Deals

**Author's Note:**

> A few people on Tumblr have pointed out how weird it was that Tatiana stole the bomb from DMA if they were working together anyway, so I decided to write this as an explanation. For context, we're presuming DMA's "That was quick" line was either because:
> 
> A.) He presumed SOMEBODY would try to mess the deal up (though not necessarily Tatiana)
> 
> or
> 
> B.) He was already tracking Tatiana for some reason (Chimera probably would have liked her)
> 
> ALSO, anyone else finding it really annoying that two pretty important characters (DMA and The Informant) don't have proper names? The Deadliest Man alive just feels weird in dialogue tags, which is way I try to avoid using it.

Tatiana had stolen a lot of things in her time. Cars, clothes, fancy tech. The things she took were rarely for her. Not to keep at least. She sold them on, making the money she needed to survive after leaving the KGB. There was a market for pretty much everything in the right circles. She even took requests, for a high enough price. A nuclear bomb was a little outside her regular range. Still, the pay was good. She just had to make sure not ask questions and leave the area as soon the hand over was complete. She probably didn’t want to be around to find out what her employer planned to do with it.

She waited in the car park of the Richman, tapping her foot impatiently. The man who hired her was late. Nearly two hours left. She wasn’t in a position get too angry. Tatiana accepted a lot of inconveniences in the name of professionalism. Still, two hours was pushing on too long, especially with-it nearing night fall. She always tried not to be outside alone after dark if she could help it.

“Miss Slozhno?” Tatiana turned around to see a tall man approach. The same man she’d seen challenge that foolish American agent. Definitely not the French men who she’d spoken to on the phone.

“No.” She grumbled.

“That’s the wrong answer.” The man replied. “I’m here about that case of yours. Come with me.”

“You’re not with who hired me.” She scowled.

“No. He won’t be joining us.” She froze as she spotted the blood still on his sleeves. She’d seen what he’d done to his henchmen. They called him the deadliest man alive for a reason. “You seem like an intelligent woman, Tatiana. I’d hate to see that go to waste. Please come with me.”

His voice was surprisingly sincere. She looked around the car park. If the man who hired her really was dead, then nobody was going to help her. It wasn’t like the man was against killing in broad daylight. She nodded as he gestured for her to enter the casino, hanging on tight to the handle of the briefcase. In theory, she could make a break for it. Cause a scene, run to the reception, say some creepy man was following her. It wouldn’t really be a lie. Still, it would only buy her some time. They would find her again, some way or another. Or worse, they’d start a bloodbath inside. The last thing she wanted was to put innocent civilians in danger.

The man led her into a small dining area. Tatiana had never been a fan of these candle lit ‘fine dining’ establishment. To her, there was nothing fine about it. Not only were their small portions ridiculously expensive, but they held so much danger. They were too dark, too crowded, and she rarely risked eating or drinking anything that she couldn’t see being made. Still, she followed, until the pair reached a table with a lone occupant in military uniform. It was raggedy and little too big. Clearly second hand.

“Take a seat.” The British man instructed. He pulled out the chair opposite the man in military uniform and gestured for her to sit down. She pursed her lips and obeyed. She’d already had enough orders for a lifetime, regardless of how politely they were given. “Miss Slozhno, this Baron Von Nazi.”

“No way is that your real name.” Tatiana grumbled.

“I don’t think any of us are in the position to get hooked up on names, do you, Tatiana?” said Baron Von Nazi.

“I suppose not.”

“Briefcase on the table please.” The British man ordered. Tatiana hesitated. There was no use hanging onto it. The man who had promised to pay her was dead and she sure as Hell didn’t want it. If she wanted to leave a live, she was going to have to make her peace with whatever the pair were trying to achieve and hand it over. Reluctantly, she lifted the briefcase onto the round table, placing it between them.

“You can have it. I don’t care about it.” Tatiana shrugged.

“How generous of you.” Said the British man.

“Yes, you’re much more agreeable than we were led to believe.” Baron Von Nazi smiled.

“So…can I go?” She asked.

“Not just yet. We still need your help.” Of course, it was never as simple as a quick package drop. If they only wanted the briefcase, they would have taken it, and she’d be six feet under. Heck, knowing them, she wouldn’t even be afforded the six feet. Just a cold alley.

“What with?” She prompted.

“We want you to help us get rid of Agent Curt Mega.”

“Curt Mega?” She searched the name in her mind. Hadn’t the weapon’s dealer called the American that? The most famous spy in the world he had called him. When it came to being an agent, famous was basically code for ‘bad, yet extremely lucky’. Then again, Tatiana had never heard of him and she wasn’t completely inclined to believe anything Sergio said. “The American? He seems completely incompetent.”

“Oh, he is.” The British man agreed. “but that doesn’t mean he isn’t dangerous. And noble agent that he is, he’ll be coming here, looking for you.”

“And the bomb.” Baron Von Nazi added.

“So?” Tatiana scowled.

“When Curt Mega sets his mind to something, he won’t stop until he’s won, or everyone involved is dead.” The British man explained.

“Hmm, incompetent and stubborn.” Tatiana muttered.

“A very potent mixture.” The man nodded.

“If you know he’s coming here, why don’t you deal with? It’s not like you have any problem getting your hands dirty.”

“Rest assured, I _will_ be the one to get rid of him, but I can hardly do that in public now, can I? And he’d never follow me after what happened in Budapest. And he certainly won’t trust the Baron, since…well…”

“Since he’s a Nazi?” Tatiana smirked.

“Better suited to the shadows.” The Baron corrected.

“And what exactly is in it for me?”

“I don’t think you’re in a position to make demands, love.” The British man sneered.

“I don’t care if you kill me.” She bluffed. “I’m not going to take orders from a Nazi and a…whatever you are for free.”

“We thought you might say that, which is why we brought a little encouragement.” Von Nazi reached under the table. Tatiana flinched, half expecting a gun. This idiot wouldn’t be stupid enough to open fire in public, would he? Instead of a weapon, he slammed down a paper file with a brown cover, which he pushed over to her.

“What’s this?”

“Take a look.”

Tatiana rolled her eyes and opened the folder. She flicked through the file, her eyes widening with every page. Every alias she had ever gone by, every crime she’d ever been forced to commit. Worse of all was the information near the back, the names and addresses of her family. Her parents, her siblings, all of it.

“W-where did you get this?” Tatiana managed to ask.

“There are little birdies everywhere, my dear.” The British man grinned.

“Here’s the deal. Bring this one little spy to us and we let you go, alive and with the file. Refuse or try anything funny and we make sure it gets to all the right people. I’m sure the KGB would be very interested to know where their little sparrow hawk has gone.” Von Nazi explained.

Tatiana thought for a moment. If the KGB found out where she was, she could probably survive. She’s been running for long enough, after all. But if they thought her family was involved…

In a moment of panic, she reached out to grab the file from the table. To Hell with the consequences, she wasn’t playing fair with anyone who threatened her like that. The British man, likely anticipating this action, got to it first. He yanked it out of her reach. Their eyes locked as she glared at him.

“Your life is cheap, Miss Sloznho, but I’d wager you value your parents a little more.” He smirked.

“Fine.” She grumbled. “But this all I ever do for you.”

“Of course.” Von Nazi nodded. “It’s only fair.”

She found Curt later than night. Sat alone, looking much better than he had at the bomb exchange. He scrubbed up well, but his stare was a million miles away. For all his talk, she could sense his loneliness. She felt it too. Poor man. She wondered what he was thinking about.

She shook her head. There was no time to consider all that. Everyone had something. Some scar, some tragedy. She couldn’t afford to let that affect her. In the end, it was always her and the enemy, and one way or another she would survive. She’d keep fighting until the day there was no one left to hurt her.


End file.
